


Consonance

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acrotomophilia, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi does not make plans he never intends to use should the need arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consonance

When Corporal Levi orders the Special Operations Squad to execute the back-up plan there is no hesitance.

For this reason he chose them.

For their skills, their obedience, their instinct.

This time Eren had transformed they knew immediately something is off. Previously when they’d been running some of Hanji’s standard set of tests, usually after Eren had transformed into his titan form he’d been plenty docile, cooperative. Much to their relief and Hanji’s extreme pleasure.

This time unlike the others they’d experienced before- it is as if not one nuance of Eren is even present.

A slipped consciousness, caught within a dream, a mess up just like the beginning of the operation of Trost that’d resulted in so many casualties against the other enemy- time.

They will not allow that again, should this back-up plan fail Corporal Levi will kill Eren himself. At whatever cost.

They of the Special Operations Squad are each responsible for a limb, only in that short frame of time in ensuring that Eren’s titan form is immobile do the blades of the sharpest, the swiftest of them all- precise- humanity’s strongest soldier seek counterattack.

Corporal Levi cuts Eren out of his titan form himself.

Before Eren’s titan form’s singular enraged roar can double, within the breath of it Levi moves.

Whirling blades that slice the nape open, twirling in each hand to flip the grip upwards as the wires cut in to find enough purchase for Levi to have enough footing to manipulate balance, he swings each blade down, hacking the extended arms- Eren’s actual arms- off- enough to drag Eren out partially before, Eren’s legs below the knees still embedded in the flesh- Levi cuts above them mid thigh taking no chances that to try further might bear nothing but a minute lost, their lives with them.

Levi falls back, falls with Eren in his arms, the wires of the 3d maneuver gear whirling far behind him, gripping into the earth to get them as far away as possible, as quickly as possible from Eren’s thankfully dissolving titan form.

When the skeleton appears, steaming away and there is no more flesh for the rest of the squad to pierce, only then do they relent. Retreat. Hanji running forward and Moblit tailing behind her to investigate what of the carcass they can before it’s gone.

Auruo dumps his entire cask of water over his head, as Guther supports Erd who might have twisted something putting too much of his weight into that final turn- Petra looks over, far off to where Corporal Levi is. Kneeling, he’s taken off his mantle and bundled Eren in it- what blood there is, is not the giant pool that they’d worried about though she can see it dark, soaking through the mantle, splattered unpleasantly against Corporal Levi’s face, his neck. However, as hoped, Eren’s wounds from his dismemberment have already closed over, now it is just a matter of growing back those limbs…

She glances away, feeling she’s stared far too long considering she sees Corporal Levi- after carefully situating Eren, doesn’t bother drawing up the hood as he cradles Eren against him, a hand in his hair, his mouth against Eren’s ear, his eyes closed, relieved that they’d succeeded. That this plan works.

That it might work another time.

That he has protected Eren with it.

\--

The place they’d been training had been a little ways from HQ, perhaps that’s what had triggered this difference in reaction. The change in environment. Hanji is excitedly (one-sided is her vigor) explaining what that might mean to everyone else who’s worn out, and just wants to crawl back into their tents and sleep, dully waiting to eat whatever leftover stew is taking forever to heat over their campfire.

They’ve set camp by the woods and will return to HQ tomorrow.

Within these woods unlike the woods closer to HQ, are streams, not deep or vast like the rivers through busy towns, but while shallow still much more relieving than the water they got from the now overused wells considering it is running.

For now it will do. While usually he’d gather the water and heat it to ensure cleanliness- atop of general fatigue, Levi wants Eren’s blood quickly off of him. While blood from Eren’s titan form had dissolved with the main body disappearing Eren’s actual blood had not and cannot.

First Levi cleans the blood off of Eren, removing what remained of his tattered clothes, setting them aside with his. A clean set of clothes for each of them packed along with some towels, retrieved before Levi had informed his soldiers that he was going into the woods to wash all the fucking blood off. They understanding and staying put, told to be at ease, but still riled up from before could not subdue their instincts. They remain obediently as ordered nonetheless. While one must be ready for anything however unlikely, there still doesn’t seem much a possibility to Eren transforming again today account of his unconsciousness and not only his lack of hands but lack of limbs. 

Setting Eren down, an arm and hand under the stumps of his thighs, the other across his chest from hip to breast as Levi tries to place Eren in what he hopes might be gently and comfortably against himself as he sits on towels that he’d laid down a ways up the bank of the stream he’d just washed them in.

Seeking to dry what’s left of Eren, having dried most of himself, a towel still thrown over his head to soak up what water remains in his hair. While he loves to be clean, he hates to be wet. 

Considering Eren hasn’t stirred and his expression like it so often is in sleep, is tremendously peaceful, given what had just happened, what’s almost a laugh (like all of them that Levi rarely has) is caught in his throat. A brief cut off noise, a wolf hacking up a remaining bone that won’t go down. Almost a scoff with good intentions.

Only then does the ease on Eren’s face look disturbed, as if he heard the sound and is wondering what it could be. Still he doesn’t wake though.  
Levi dries Eren’s body, watching to see if there are more disturbances when he gets to the ends of Eren’s body where limbs had been. They’ve stopped steaming having closed the wounds, but sometimes the steam meant regeneration as well. Perhaps Eren is conserving enough energy to regrow his limbs for later, lacking the energy now. Or as Eren had feared, he is finally unable to grow his limbs back?

It’s not gross- the stubs that remain, the skin that’d grown over from where flesh and blood had been pouring freely when first cut, is the same as Eren’s skin now, the same tone, the same softness from youth over hard flesh from the muscle Eren trained so much to possess.

Levi runs his fingers, presses his palms over where Eren’s arms had been before he’d cut them away. Wondering at the low but increasing thumping of his heart, so low it is it feels his heart has moved to a different part of his body, wondering as he holds Eren to him, the tips of his fingers caressing the stub of a thigh, circling around it, cupping it too while his lips move to the back of Eren’s neck, the nape. Pressing a kiss there before his exhaled breath wafts over it and Eren shuddering-

Levi’s gaze follows the rise of Eren’s head as he blinks away whatever warm dream he’d been having- beneath the shadows of the trees. It’s already a dreary day given they all could have died, cloudy too. Levi was worried it’d rain, which would suck (but it could always get worse) but so far it hasn’t. He hopes it doesn’t until they’ve returned. And then he can hole up in his office behind the premise of very much existing paperwork and if Eren hasn’t grow his limbs back still, Eren can stay with him in his office. 

Chains unnecessary because Eren won’t be tied in the dungeon for however long he needs to heal and as Levi would like he will be able to keep a watch on Eren from his desk, he’ll seat Eren on the red plush couch he’d convinced Erwin they should pinch from some nobility that’d looked down on them what had to be decades ago. Eren can sleep all he likes there.

Or if Eren would rather he could sit with Levi at his desk, on his lap, now being a more accommodating size. 

Not being particularly useful for work that has to be done, though he usually isn’t even with all his limbs. Levi has to admit having Eren fix him tea when he can’t be fucked, shouldn’t be distracting himself (which is total shit given how big a distraction Eren is), or in general is in need of a good cuppa now fuck it ten of them, is to be appreciated, despite everything else.

Eren’s voice is sleepy, regardless of how much sleep he gets, ten minute, eight hours, six days, it always sounds unwilling to waking when Eren does somehow manage to wake. Levi knows.

What Eren says upon waking, is what he usually starts with-

“Corporal?”

Levi removes his lips from Eren’s neck, hovering them close by Eren’s ear-

“It’s me. I’m here.”

Before Eren fully wakes, and his body tenses up from confusion or the discovery of their position, Levi continues.

“You are fine. I am fine. Everyone else is alive and back at camp. We will return to them shortly.”

Eren sighs with relief, seeming to understand. Levi feels the sigh with Eren’s shoulder blades pressed to the top of his chest. Feels Eren moving to turn to him and knows what he wants to do already, knows Eren right now is turning to look at him as he seeks his hand- 

And when Eren cannot find it, cannot possibly reach it, Levi sees the distinct shape of the panic in Eren’s eyes.

“Calm down, Eren.”

Eren looks at Levi as if he can do anything but that, if he could then regenerating all his limbs right now would be a good thing if he’s going to lose his shit like this.

“B-but! This! Corporal Levi what on earth happened- how-”

Levi cuts Eren off, annoyed.

“Isn’t it obvious? Circumstances called for the back-up plan I already briefed you on and it fucking worked considering you ain’t dead. Isn’t that a bleeding fantastic success? Can’t say much for what shit for glasses intended. She’s also alive so she better not complain later. Hey, if you have enough energy to squirm around like that, why don’t you use it more productively?”

Eren is twisting around, he can feel something is wrong, but seeing it brings it to be reality. Eren desperately needs to see reality to truly know it. To be convinced. At all this movement-

“Settle down you shitty brat.”

Eren panting, primarily from exertion, it’s actually surprising he’s woken so quickly post transformation- the panic is still there, however much Levi tries to stifle it. The plan was his idea and he intends to take responsibility for every part of it, what is to be done, what has been done, and what will be done.

It is duty.

Also-

“What am I going to do? What if they never grow back? What will we do Corporal Levi if I can’t-”

“Didn’t I tell you to fucking calm down already? Don’t get yourself hung up on one what if. There’s more than one possibility of how this can go. Besides who says you need your hands to transform? I’ve only heard it from you and you’re full of all sort of dumb shit. If you can’t transform through that route create another, you will Eren. You have to. Otherwise, you will grow your arms and legs back. It’s an order.”

Eren has stopped squirming but-

“Please explain further, I don’t quite understand sir.”

The silence that follows isn’t contemplation but Levi attempting to keep his temper in check. Eren thinks, at the very least because he has no limbs Levi can’t kick any of them, even though they’re not in the position for it anyway. Eren has forgotten one thing, many things- Levi grips Eren’s hair now, and tilting his head back-

“Listen well. It’s like with all those experiments Hanji loves so much- there’s no conclusive data that supports you can’t transform by any other means. Only data that’s found you can transform after biting into your hands. Think. Think about it. If you need not rely on only your hands to transform how much more convenient would that be- how much stronger you’d become- _how many more titans could you kill_ should you find another way-”

Too much.

Levi has said too much again.

Eren is squirming again, only excitedly, seeking to turn to face Levi. Eren’s expression, amazed- spells out epiphany, too rapturous for anyone’s eyes- is the last thing Levi wants to see. Not with how long he’s held Eren now, not with how long Eren has been seated on his lap, eager to reach him-

Before thank you very much sir can fall from Eren’s smiling lips Levi continues, voice almost as violent as his sudden tightening grip in Eren’s hair- those lips a frown again- a parted gasp and yelp that goes straight to Levi’s cock-

“Even if biting your hands is the only way in the end to become a titan and you’re no longer useful as an offensive weapon, do not worry. There will be other uses for you. For example, if I am sword-”

Eren finally manages to twist around enough to not only glance back now, even in Levi’s grasp, even without his limbs. Levi feels the ends of Eren’s thighs around his hips and nothing more. How he’ll miss Eren’s legs around them, the heels of his feet, Eren’s arms clutching around as his hands grip his back and nails cut into his flesh, he won’t miss the blood that comes from that, he’ll miss Eren clinging to him but even now- Eren with his gaze fixated on his, and Eren with his throat bared and hair mussed, Eren who presses his hips forward even without encouragement from Levi’s arm around them. Levi releases his hair, smooths it, knuckles caressing Eren’s brow the side of his face down his chest and belly and reaches down with both hands to part the cheeks of Eren’s ass and slide his hard cock in, an erection Eren has been sitting on this whole time- their chests pressing to the other as Eren sharply inhales, finally fully feeling Levi’s heartbeat as Levi fills him-

“-then, Eren you can be my sheath.”

It’s not bad.

Again, again, again, again Levi fills him, withdraws and draws back in just to show how useful Eren _can_ be as he gropes Eren’s ass, clutching and pinching it in his fingers as he fucks Eren. Pushing Eren up and down. Biting his own lip, a strangled noise caught in his throat once more, anything but a laugh as the stubs of Eren’s thighs come off and on into contact with the bone of his hips. He draws his touch upward, over the ribs, thumbs at Eren’s nipples, never once losing contact with Eren’s skin as he feels how hard Eren is against his belly and traps that hardness there against the hard muscle of his abs, kissing at the underside of Eren’s chin as he grips again, where Eren’s arms had been. Eren moaning loudly all the while, growing louder.

Where had those limbs gone? Nowhere to be found after the titan form had dissolved away, utter bullshit, those limbs while part of Eren had been Levi’s- he’d cut them himself- Eren is his- 

Levi supports Eren atop of him who can’t support himself otherwise, like he usually does, Levi reassures him here too. It is because of him Eren is like this, while there is always the fate of death, that is such a wasteful, common option that might be taken, willing or unwilling tomorrow, so for today- however long is possible Levi can support Eren if Eren cannot support himself. There is no one else who can truly get this job done as well as Levi, there is no one strong enough, though there be some who will try to combat that fact.

With little accurate data.

Only repetition can bring it about.

The truth.

As Levi repeatedly enters Eren, who despite everything still reaches for him- Levi can feel it, from how Eren presses his body, and what of the limbs remained that move towards him, against him, feels Eren's mounting frustrating that he needs to be mounted and has no independence to mount himself- sees it in the angry tears that form at the edge of his eyes- Eren looks down upon him, moving his mouth to the crown of Levi’s head as he presses a kiss there- asking, too seriously, voice jagged with Levi’s repeated thrusts and his own movement to meet them-

“Will I really be good enough? Am I really a suitable match for such a strong sword?”

The lack of sir, not Corporal this or that, Levi can tell though it might not have been these exact words, Eren has asked himself these things before and that-

Pisses him off.

Levi buries himself deeply within Eren to prove to him, to contest to him this-

“Yes. There can be no other. Should you break I will have no cover.”

Levi does not fight alone, he has his comrades, Erwin who he’ll reply to more often than none, Hanji who’d been with him since he’d joined the Recon Corps, the Recon Corps itself, always falling or rising by the fall or rise of Erwin’s hand and the following of Levi’s blade, his orders. One day they will die, one day they will be no more. Until then-

Before then Levi had fought in all directions asked of him, but with Eren there is one clear key direction they must fight now. In a way Eren fights with Levi already, how the sharp blade remains sharp if covered, within its sheath that protects it. 

Eren will clear the way and what remains Levi will cut down.

When Levi feels the wet warmth of Eren’s tears slide through his still damp hair, the towel long fallen, having been in Eren’s way; Levi surges upward, stretching so their noses briefly touch and Eren can feel not only his heartbeat but his breath and the exact form of his words as he embraces Eren, one hand still at his shoulder the other pressed to the small of his back as Eren presses his ass down upon Levi’s cock, confirming it’s all the way in- confirming he is to Levi, the right fit-

“Do you need to hear them all to be assured? Every back-up plan I’ve come up with, you will be fighting by my side. What more do you want? What more do you need? Hurry up Eren- _follow my orders_.”

It’s been a long while already since he’d been given the order- it is time to obey.

Eren nods, their noses still bumping, lips scraping against the other. Levi moves to kiss his throat, his neck, his shoulder- against the stump and the other, almost for luck. He’s lived a lot longer than Eren, hopefully he didn’t waste whatever rest of his luck on this.

Eren swallows his I’ll try, for it is not good enough and will not be accepted from Corporal Levi with any pleasure, and right now that is all Eren is focusing on.

Corporal Levi’s pleasure.

Levi who said he’ll support him, who supports him now, who protects him now and will for however long- he cannot so greedily rely on Corporal’s strength, he must not become a bigger burden than he already is, even though he knows with Corporal’s strength the way he is now and the way he was is all the same. It does not matter, the burden is the same. The difference in weight does not matter as the difference in mass.

Eren kisses Levi, happily letting Levi’s tongue in, expression saying otherwise when he’s panting for air moments later- as he allows himself one more selfishness- 

“I will do it sir. But before then, could you please demonstrate to me a few more times, just how befitting a sheath I am to you?”

The same result in a repeated experiment of the same conditions means one thing.

Proof.

The life of a supported theory.

A theory they can rely on to survive.

“You greedy fucking brat.”

Levi says this but turns them both over anyway, thus pressing Eren into the cold bank of the stream, proceeds to thrust in and out of him with a good deal of his strength, enough to leave bruises, to mar Eren’s skin- or be that his intention as the bruises suddenly vanish without having been seen- each new one, with each few seconds, and soon Levi feels around his hips Eren’s thighs, his heels against Levi’s back and fingers in his own hair, not nearly pulling as hard as Levi had been to Eren’s hair, Eren’s touch almost disgustingly gentle despite that Levi is set to prove to Eren what it takes to make him break.

It’s fucking hot.

Eren jumps when he hears the sound from before when he'd barely been awake against his throat- as Levi climaxes into him along with a grunt. Eren is full of Levi even as Levi pulls his cock out. Eren stares anticipatory, fearlessly, into Levi’s eyes- as Levi draws up to look down on Eren’s body, the limbs grown once more. Eren cums shortly after.

Levi leans back down for a kiss, as Eren pulls Levi towards him, shy like Levi might refuse to kiss him after Eren has been so demanding. 

Eren had just needed a little encouragement.

Levi wonders what else Eren can get done so efficiently should he order it and decides they’re going to test that out some more in another hour or so. After he cleans them up in the stream again.

Eren’s thank you very much sir is a murmur on his sweaty brow, Levi kisses him again, hard.

Even if his sheath breaks, it can repair itself.

All Levi has to do is return inside.


End file.
